Path of Recovery
---- Yukiko smiled softly at the small bundle of joy that rested quietly in the bassinet stroller in front of her, her hand gripping its side to keep it from moving too much as the train made its way toward the large city of Crocus. It would be the small child's first time in such a crowded place and she couldn't help but worry how their little Olivia would react to the noise of the big city but hoped arriving before rush hour would spare her the majority of it. Yukiko turned her head toward the window, looking past Kalina to see the city coming up in the distance before her attention fell on her wife. Leaning in, she pressed a chaste kiss to the woman that had blessed her with a family, "I'm sure dad and Samarra can't wait to see Olivia. They'll no doubt say she looks just like you; she does have your hair after all." She spoke softly, not wanting to wake the infant just yet. Kalina's eyes fluttered back open after the unexpected kiss, giving a radiant smile back towards her wife with a slight giggle. "Well having my hair color was just the luck of the draw I guess, but I'm glad she got your eyes." She said as she turned her eyes back towards their daughter. It was truly a miracle that the difficult spell of Eros Genesis was able to succeed in creating a life that was truly the offspring of both female mages who would now be called mothers. This long researched and perfected spell was now part of the norm for those who were troubled with fertility, or even same sex couples like themselves, and so once their wounds of the past battle had healed both Kalina and Yukiko knew that they wanted to treasure life and expand their family as soon as they could. As the train's engines screeched to a halt at the Crocus station, Olivia stirred in her bassinet, her eyes opening up to the loving faces of her parents. A small, but gleeful babble escaped her lips as she smiled before letting out a tiny yawn. Kalina couldn't help but move her finger to tickle the palm of their infant daughter, excited to finally share her with her family. "Knowing my dad, he will probably spoil her to bits. He is always talking about being a grandpa and how he will gladly babysit whenever we needed, so now that its come true, I can't wait to see how he acts." She laughs out, knowing her dad's home life was far different from the composed persona he exudes in his business life. "You excited to meet your aunt and grandpa Olivia?" she coos, as tiny matchstick fingers wrap around her index. The three made their way through the streets of Crocus, thinned out crowds producing just as much noise at they'd always had upon her visits to the large city. The eyes of the small infant were wide as if in awe as she seemed to search for the location from which such new sounds were emanating but only finding the comforting and familiar faces of her mothers and the blue sky behind their heads. They turned down the street that led to the Inari residence, the crowds thinning out even further once they'd entered the high-class residential areas and leaving the three at a much more comfortable volume. Approaching the gate, Yukiko waved to the singular guard on top of the roof of the large wall that surrounded the complex. The gate opened moments later and the two continued inside the compound, moving down the path that led to the front door of the main house. Reaching that door, Yukiko reached forward, knocking to announce their arrival before turning back to the child in the stroller who appeared close to dozing off once again. "Aunty and Grandpa are going to die when they see just how cute you are. They haven't gotten a chance to see you yet so they're very excited." She spoke, reaching out her finger to touch the clothed tummy of the small infant who responded by blowing out a small spit bubble before it popped, causing the young one to smile. A woman who looked like the older version of Kalina answered the door wearing an eager smile as she opened it wide to welcome them both in. "Long time, no see sis. Glad to see you are all healed up now, way better than how I saw you last. And Yukiko, always so nice to see you; thank you for taking care of Kalina for me." Samarra says happily as she gives them both a hug when they walk in. Samarra had spent some time herself recovering from the incident that took place a short time ago, having put a stop to the madwoman who had attempted to take control of the lacrima implanted in that of her sister's chest. But with her busy life, and the recent transition of her guild master's title over to her successor, this was the first time that she could get to see her sister and her new niece. Bending down to take a peek into the bassinet, Samarra let out a soft coo as she took in the beautiful sight of her niece; but before she could say anything else a noise could be heard down the hall from a man who seemed to be briskly walking towards them. "Let me see her! Let me see her!" The salt and peppered haired man shouted as he made his way into the entryway. He quickly got down on his knees and stared into the bassinet, his arms extending slowly as his eyes sparkled like he was staring at the most beautiful relic in the world. "Oooo my very own grand-baby, aren't you just the sweetest thing...Can I hold her?" The man asks, as his head quickly darts towards the new mothers, before he earned a nod of their heads. His pearly whites showed through his shadowed beard, before he gently brought Olivia up into his arms, rocking her back and forth softly. He had always had a way with kids, and Olivia seemed to be no different, as the gentle rock left her in a calm state with her eyes still wide at all the new sights. Kalina laughed at her dad's excitement, finding comfort that their little girl was behaving excellently in this new place. "Calling Mr. Aldrich Inari, your daughter and daughter-in-law are here too. Hello there!" She teased, getting a poked out tongue from her father in retort. Samarra butt in saying, "Come on Kali, let him have this. You know he's been wanting a grand-kid for awhile now, and Theodore and I haven't had that talk, so you two are the first in line to make his wish come true." They all laughed, watching the man fawn over the new member of the Inari household. Aldrich looked up from Olivia, giving a curious look to her mothers, "So how old is she now? Any idea what her magic will be? I would love to help teach her when the time comes!" "She's just a little over six weeks now," Yukiko answered his first question before pondering over his second. "I think it might be too early to tell. She hasn't shown any manifestations of magic yet but considering her age that isn't surprising. I mean, the last thing we need is her to start shooting off lightning or freezing things without meaning to." A soft chuckle escaping her lips as she watched Olivia look around at her new surrounding, chubby hands reaching out towards things she found interest in no matter how far out of reach those things were. "She's warm though, so I don't think she'll develop my ice magic. So I'll place my bets on her Inari blood developing its signature magic or maybe something in between, only time will tell." The group moved from the entranceway into the living room, Kalina warming up one of the bottles in the kitchen before joining them as she was the only one of the two mothers who could check the temperature. Finding herself sitting beside her wife once more, Yukiko couldn't help but continue talking about their step into motherhood. "The first month was difficult with how fragile she was. We had to get frequent check-ups to make sure everything was okay, though, I'm sure most of them were us being worry warts but with this being our first child and all, and the fact that we'd used alternative means to produce her, we just wanted to make sure she was safe." Yukiko explained, a proud look on her face as she continued. "She's been such a good girl through it all though, she sleeps through the night well, only waking up once or twice for changing and her bottle. She didn't mind the doctors holding her either, so I'm sure she'll turn out a social butterfly just like Kalina." Yukiko continued as Olivia continued to drink contently from her bottle. " Don't you think so, Love?" She gently elbowed her wife in the side. Kalina gives a bright smile to her wife, laughing off the comparison that their daughter will grow up to be just like her. "Well who knows about that, as long as she is happy in what she does and becomes a person of her own, I will be proud no matter how she turns out! Even if she does inherit your stubbornness babe." She says as she gives a coy grin before leaning over to kiss her wife on the cheek. Samarra looks on in admiration of her sister's happiness, both jealous and excited as they talk of the future of their child. "Speaking of the future," Samarra begins as she plops down in the armchair across from the couch her sister was on, "any idea which school you are going to enroll her in? I mean, obviously, I would do anything in my power to get my niece into KIMA; because what aunt wouldn't want to see her niece grow up and thrive in the magical arts! But not that I'm biased towards the school or anything..." Samarra laughs as she sheepishly rubs the back of her head, obviously pulling for the school that her and her guild had helped to build up. Kalina retorts with a sarcastic, "Oh yeah, surrreee, not biased at all Ms. Head of the Magic Department." She laughs, as she got up to take Olivia back from her father to give her the bottle of milk she had just warmed up. "I guess it depends on what she wants to do with her magic. I mean, I would love it if she were to want to join a guild when she is older, so enrolling her in a school like KIMA would be the best choice. But who knows, maybe she will want to do something more scientific, or more of a trade, or even go into entertainment. Who knows! I think it would be best to wait before deciding on an academy to go to after her younger general studies, I think it should be a discussion, ya know?" She says with a look for some sort of validation in her reasoning from the people in the room. "But I guess we haven't really talked about it yet...what do you think Yuki?" A giggle escaped her lips at the light banter between Kalina and her sister, however, when the question of where it is she thought their child should go turned to her she began to ponder. "Koma Inu's magical academy is well regarded in both academic and magical studies. Many students who graduate from there go off to equally well-regarded colleges so the idea of giving Olivia that head start is appealing to be as someone who never had that chance but at the same time I realize that Olivia is not me and she will likely have goals and dreams all her own. So long as she follows those dreams I'll support her whatever she decides. So waiting to see the type of woman she develops into seems the best choice and then deciding based on those things." Her eyes stare past the ceiling as if looking into the future and seeing many different ways their now only infant daughter might grow to be. Her eyes move back to her family. "After all, while I hope she grows to love and enjoy the usage of magic, there is always the slight chance she may not develop the ability to use magic at all and even if she does there is the chance she may take no interest in the art. Magic is, after all, somewhat of a double-edged sword for some. " She spoke, her tone changing somewhat darker as she watches Kalina continue to feed Olivia, knowing her own magic prevented her from providing their child with the warmth of a mother's touch and forced her to use a thermometer to check the temperature of the bottle whenever she made it. Clearing her throat, she attempted to lighten the mood and avoid any possibility of awkward silence, a smile forming on her face as her hands came together. "Regardless, we just hope the Olivia can be happy in whatever she does. Right now that seems to be drinking from a warm bottle and watching the mobile over her bassinet before she falls asleep and I'm perfectly happy with that. It's only a matter of time before she starts wanting to become a little adventurer, I'm sure you've all seen how quickly her eyes dart around the word." A warm smile finding its place on her lips as she admired the small infant whose sole focus at the moment was the bottle in her mouth. "What about the two of you, Samarra, Dad? How has life been treating you? The past month we've barely spoken more than a few minutes over the phone." Samarra let out a grin, happy that her school was at least in the running for her niece's options. Brushing hair out of her face, she leans back in the chair, "Oh nothing much for me. I am about ready to pass on Koma Inu to Shiro, as he seems like he is finally ready to take on the role as master, so I am pretty much enjoying the newfound freedom. Especially since school is out for this season, and my involvement in the alliance is now less intensive. So I am just enjoying getting to spend time with the people I love!" She says as she gestures towards the room with both arms wide open. Aldrich gives a hardy laugh, "Glad to hear that I am still among those people, especially after you rejected my offer last week." He said as he waived his hand in front of his face to signify a joke. "But I am doing alright, there is actually something I wanted to ask you Kalina in related to that..." He said as he leaned forwards and interlaces his fingers together. "So as you know, I'm getting to be a bit old, and it's getting very tiring to take on the tasks of this family and its responsibilities. So I am looking to pass on the title of head of the family to someone who I think is responsible and charismatic enough to lead this family and the handle the pride and stress. Would you do me the honor of taking my place as head of the Inari Family? Your sister has chosen to decline and focus more on shaping the minds of the next generation, I believe you are equally as qualified to lead this family and keep its pride as radiant as it always has been. Although I am still in prime shape to handle the diplomatic portions for now, I can ease you into that role, I do hope you would be willing to take on the lead of family...so what do you say?" He looked upon her with anxious eyes. Kalina looks a bit stunned as her father asks her to take on the role of leading the family and being the face of the Inari's. It was something that she has dreamed off taking on, although she had thought it would be quite some time before she was offered such a position. Coming off of just becoming a mother, the stress and anxiety welling up inside her was a bit much and she got a bit teary eyed. Shaking her head to bring her back to earth she speaks up, "I am really honored dad, I really am. But I just became a mom...and I really want to give this my all and raise Olivia right. But I also want to lead this family and continue on with what you have started here...I know it will take some time to learn all of what you do, but I want to be there for Yuki as much as I can... I just don't know..." Yukiko could sense the tension rising within her wife as Aldrich spoke, the tears that began to well in Kalina's eyes becoming the physical manifestation of the whirlwind of emotions she already knew her beloved was feeling deep inside. She herself was a bit taken aback to hear her father-in-law as Kalina to take his place. Her surprise did not come from any disbelief in her loves ability but instead, it came from just how suddenly the offer had been placed. The snow woman could sense the hesitation in the voice of her wife as she spoke without resolve in her words as she was unsure of the path she should take now that a crossroad had opened up to her. Kalina's hands were full with the young Olivia and as such, Yukiko gently placed her hand in the lap of her dearly beloved partner in hopes of offering some comfort and strengthen the resolution in whatever choice she decided to make. "Kalina..." Yukiko spoke softly as if to keep her words between the two of them as she caught the attention of her wife. "I think you do know, and you've known for a long time." The volume of her voice growing to that of a natural conversation. "This has been your dream for a long time, you told me so yourself. You told me about it that day when we visited Cedar, you wanted to lead the Inari family, to give back to them, and take care of the younger generations just like dad has. Now you have a chance to make that dream come true, to achieve the goal you've worked so hard toward all this time. Olivia is part of that younger generation, and I am an Inari now too. Giving back to the Inari family and being there for me and Olivia are one and the same. I know you want to accept dad's offer, and you know it too. I know the type of woman you are, you'll do this family proud and our daughter will look up to you the same way you look up to dad. We'll be there for each other, both of us, as best as we can. Just like we promised the day we became friends and promised again the day we married, no matter the storm we'll be there to weather it together and be happy enough with each other's company to dance in the rain." Yukiko spoke with resolve in her voice, hoping to spark the same light that had shone so beautifully in the eyes of her love the day they spoke of their dreams to one another under the glowing light of the stalactites. "I'll keep my promise no matter what choice you make but as someone who loves you and Olivia more than anything else in the world I know you'll regret it if you reject this now." Kalina couldn't help by feel a welling of love and happiness inside her at her wife's words, as she seemingly knew all the right things to say. Her heart felt more at ease knowing that she had the full support of her family behind her and took comfort in the fact that Yukiko would be by her side helping her through any bump in the road. With a soft smile as she leaned over to give Yukiko a kiss before turning back to her dad. "Well how can I refuse now?" She said with a laugh while she adjusted Olivia in her arms. "I will accept the role as heir, so long as you are with me to help me out dad." She said with a smile, the nervousness at the new responsibility evident in her eyes, but not so overwhelming that it was able to snuff out the pride and excitement that was alive in there as well. Aldrich clapped his hands together loudly and leaned back with a great big smile on his face. "Wonderful! And don't worry Kali bear, dad will make sure you can swim before he throws you in the water. You can even ask your sister for help if you need, she knows a thing or two as well. But I have all the faith in you dear, I know you will thrive and give new life into this family, I couldn't be happier." He said, his eyes welling up with tears at the thought of both his daughter's futures. Samarra looked on smiling at her two family members with eyes equally as loving, happy that her sister would take on the role of leader in her stead. "Don't worry sis, you've got this. And with Yuki and I with you, you don't have anything to fret over. Plus I am only a short train ride away, so I am always free to babysit little Olivia if you ever need a break too." Yukiko can't help but feel her heart swell at the sight before her. Everything about her life seeming to fall into place perfectly. She moved her hands back into her lap, one hand gently touching the arm that was wrapped to cover the burn she'd received during her battle with Kalina, now a lasting scar. It was hard for her to believe that only a few months ago that she had nearly lost all of it but now that her life had been returned to her in full force, her loving family, her beautiful wife, their newborn child, she felt as happy as she did the day Kalina had accepted her proposal and the two promised to spend the rest of their lives together. Right now, right before her eyes, the dreams of her wife were being fulfilled and in some way, hers were too. She wanted to protect the smile on Kalina's face, to nurture and watch that same smile appear on their daughters as she grew to be a beautiful young woman that she would be proud of no matter the path she too. Yukiko couldn't help but let out a quiet, pleasant sigh as the feelings of bliss washed over her and she leaned in to return the kiss her wife had previously given her, leaning forward to peak at the small Olivia who smiled gently in return before the smell hit her nose. "Babe, I think Olivia needs a diaper change." She laughed quietly as she reached for the diaper bag on the ground. Category:Fairy Tail: Eclipse Category:RP